


Algèbre

by Junemel



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/pseuds/Junemel
Summary: Bien que Rin aurait préféré ne pas être le fils de Satan, il y avait certains avantages génétiques qu'il appréciait, comme son immunité contre certaines maladies démoniaques. Et bien évidemment, la grippe qui s'était répandue dans l'Académie de la Croix Vraie était loin d'être une maladie ordinaire.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Algèbre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Simple Algebra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224460) by [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue). 



> Traduction originellement postée le 16 février 2014 sur ffnet (Bakamura).

Bien que Rin aurait préféré ne pas être le fils de Satan, il y avait certains avantages génétiques qu'il appréciait, comme son immunité contre certaines maladies démoniaques. Et bien évidemment, la grippe qui s'était répandue dans l'Académie de la Croix Vraie était loin d'être une maladie ordinaire. Un miasme de la Géhenne avait eu l'occasion de se démultiplier une bonne centaine de fois avant d'avoir été repéré. Trop tard, malheureusement, pour éviter la contagion.Méphisto avait annoncé aux élèves de la section lycée que c'était sûrement une grippe porcine, grippe aviaire, grippe bovine, grippe du chien ou quelque chose dans ce genre, Rin n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir.

Même si les miasmes que les Soigneurs avaient repéré s'affaiblissaient, ils avaient créé _cette_ maladie qui avait touché la plupart des êtres humains des environs. Ses effets n'étaient pas entièrement différent de ceux d'un rhume, mais étaient tout de même pire que ce dernier.

Shiemi avait été la première de leur petit groupe à tomber malade. Elle s'était évanouie dans la salle de bains, et quand Izumo l'avait annoncé à la classe, tous les garçons s'étaient pressés autour de l'entrée dans l'espoir de voir un peu de ses attributs féminins. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils purent voir fut leur professeur de pharmacologie anti-démons la portant dans ses bras, enroulée dans de nombreuses couvertures.

Yukio tomba malade le lendemain. Sa vue était devenue si floue qu'il avait manqué de tuer près de cinq personnes durant une session d'entraînement. Shura traîna dans l'infirmerie pour le narguer, et finit elle aussi clouée au lit.

Konekomaru fut le prochain. Il avait plongé dans la piscine, dans une forme olympique. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'était pas revenu dans une forme olympique. Il était dans un état second, mentionnant vaguement que sa tête était en guimauve.

Izumo fut la prochaine à partir. Elle avait commencé à transpirer et s'était brusquement levée durant le cours d'anglais, annonçant qu'elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. e bruit courait qu'elle avait fait les cinq derniers mètres en rampant.

Puis Shima tomba malade à son tour. Un matin, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu sortir de son lit. Bientôt, les classes de l'académie furent désertes et les dortoirs remplis d'étudiants fiévreux cramponnés à leurs lits. Presque toute l'école vivait à présent sous la couette, et les Soigneurs avaient dit que les malades mettraient jusqu'à un mois pour récupérer.

Deux semaines après l'épidémie, seuls deux élèves étaient présents au cours d'algèbre, dont Rin. L'enseignante, une femme rondelette affiliée à un démon, écrivait des formules au tableau. Rin savait qu'il ne comprendrait jamais aucune d'elles, mais la prof devait bien l'aimer, parce qu'en tout cas elle lui permettait de rester dans sa classe. Takara, assit quelques sièges plus loin, était apparemment en train de communiquer avec sa marionnette par télépathie. Il ne semblait pas malade le moins du monde, et quand Rin lui demanda pourquoi, la marionnette lui répondit de se mêler de son... postérieur. Rin considéra fortement l'idée de saisir la marionnette et la faire entrer de force dans la bouche de Takara, mais il fut distrait par l'arrivée de Ryûji, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de Rin. Son visage était pâle, contrairement à son nez qui lui était rouge, et il reniflait un peu quand il respirait. Il frissonna quand Rin le regarda, et se serra un peu plus dans les trois vestes qu'il avait enfilées.

"Hey," Murmura Rin quand le professeur lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour écrire des formules incompréhensibles sur le tableau. "Tu devrais pas être au lit ou quelque chose ?"

"Je vais bien", Répondit Bon. Ou plutôt Rin pensa que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu répondre. Comme le nez de l'autre était bouché, ça ressemblait plus à un "Je bez dien"

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu transpires ?"

'J'ai couru pour aller jusqu'ici."

"Pourquoi ton nez est rouge ?"

"Je suis allergique à toi."

"Pourquoi tes yeux sont humides ?"

"J'ai coupé des oignons pour le petit déjeuner."

"Pourquoi tu as une voix bizarre et drôle ?"

"Ma voix n'est pas _drôle_ !" La phrase qu'avait sorti Suguro avait cependant une consonance proche de "Ma boix dez bas _grôle_ !"

Le professeur se retourna et plissa ses yeux aux pupilles de chat dans leur direction. Rin se tut et lui sourit largement. Elle retrouva le sourire après un moment et lui donna un bonbon avant de retourner à ses formules.

"La fer _b_ e", déclara Bon, observant Rin mettre le chewing-gum dans sa bouche. Mais ses regards noirs étaient beaucoup moins efficaces avec ses yeux humides à la limite du larmoyant. Même ses cheveux avaient souffert. On pouvait à présent apercevoir ses racines sombres au niveau de la partie teinte en blond. Il ressemblait à un coq malade.

"Je n'y peut rien, je suis juste tellement adorable que notre prof ne peut pas résister" Dit Rin avec un grand sourire. En vérité, il appréciait même plutôt cela. Yukio lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il ressemblait à un lointain cousin du professeur. Il avait également insisté sur le fait que c'était à son détriment. Rin n'était pas d'accord, car il trouvait l'algèbre complètement ridicule.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre pourquoi "a" plus "b" faisaient "c" quand il était assez clair qu'aucune des deux lettres ne ressemblait à l'autre et qu'il était à peu prêt certain que les seuls enfants à ne pas ressembler à leurs parents étaient Yukio et lui, mais ils étaient des cas particuliers puis-ce qu'ils avaient été adoptés. De qui le "c" pouvait-il descendre pour être si spécial ? Était-il un rebelle, et avait-il teint ses cheveux dans des couleurs excentriques comme Ryûji et Shima, pour ne pas ressembler à "a" ou à "b" ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour les parents et leurs enfants de s'entendre ? Et comment les lettres se reproduisaient-elles, de toute façon ?

Quand Rin jeta un regard du côté de son voisin, il se rendit compte que l'autre garçon somnolait, la tête posée sur son cahier. Ses cheveux tombaient un peu sur son front, et parfois, de légers frissons agitaient son corps. Il avait l'air plutôt jeune et vulnérable quand il dormait, presque innocent. Comme Shiemi. Sans les seins. Et le physique. Non pas que l'apprenti Aria soit laid. Il était vraiment cool, et quand il n'avait pas l'air à moitié prêt à mordre le nez de quelqu'un, il pouvait même être considéré comme plutôt beau.

Bon émit un grognement et se redressa. Il regarda avec une horreur apparente le tableau à présent presque entièrement rempli d'équations et son cahier pratiquement vide, puis leva les yeux vers Rin. Il fronça les sourcils, et Rin se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait surprendre à le dévisager. Comme il n'avait à présent plus rien à cacher, il fit à son ami exactement le même sourire éclatant qu'il faisait toujours au professeur d'algèbre.

"Abruti, sois plus attentif en classe !" siffla Ryûji.

"Quoi ? Tu es le seul à dormir !"

"Je ne dormais pas ! Menteur !"

L'enseignante se retourna de nouveau. Rin se figea, mais elle tourna sa colère vers Bon. "Suguro ! Levez-vous et expliquez-moi donc pourquoi vous parlez en classe !"

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et se leva. Avant de s'effondrer immédiatement. Rin plongea en avant, craignant que le crâne de Bon ne se fissure contre le bureau, et le rattrapa au dernier moment, avec la force herculéenne qui le caractérisait. Il était plutôt léger dans ses bras, et son corps était incroyablement chaud.

"Rin, mon bon garçon. Jolis réflexes." Le professeur plissa des yeux vers Ryûji. "J'excuse son comportement pour cette fois-ci seulement, il est clairement malade, comme presque tout le monde ici."

"Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie." Depuis que l'infirmière scolaire était tombée malade, Méphisto avait décidé de retrousser ses manches et de la remplacer. Il avait l'air terrible en robe, mais au moins il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

"Bonne idée. Je vous donnerai des points bonus au prochain contrôle pour être si gentil avec vos camarades de classe." L'enseignant lui offrit de nouveau un sourire radieux et lui fit un signe de la main. "Quel adorable petit garçon," l'entendit-il dire alors qu'il quittait la salle de classe, son ami dans les bras.

Méphisto ne semblait pas être présent lorsque Rin arriva. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une pancarte "Pause déjeuner" collée sur la porte du bureau de l'infirmière. Il entreprit alors d'allonger Ryûji sur l'un des lits. La clinique de l'école était vide et aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau, ayant déjà traité la plupart des patients. La grande salle était froide et même Rin le sentait - Méphisto avait tourné l'air conditionné à un niveau beaucoup trop élevé.

Rin posa son fardeau sur un lit blanc et propre. Ce dernier s'agita un peu et marmonna dans son sommeil. Ses joues avaient rougi, et la chaleur irradiait de son corps. Rin considéra un instant l'idée de se placer à côté du futur Aria pour profiter de sa chaleur, mais résista à la tentation. Au lieu de cela, il le regarda dormir, étudiant l'étonnante fragilité qui ressortait à présent de lui, qui semblait d'habitude toujours si cool, si complexe.

Pourtant, l'état vulnérable que lui causait sa maladie n'avait pas réduit son sang-froid, et Rin était certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas vraiment qu'il prenne soit de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un chiot. Chiot qui ressemblait à un coq, d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être juste un coq - Rin aimait les coqs, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi câlins que les chiots. Les coqs étaient cool à regarder, même si ils se pavanaient souvent. D'ailleurs, Rin n'était plus sûr de s'ils chantaient tout le temps ou juste à l'aube. Qu'est-ce que tout cela avait à voir avec Ryûji, Rin n'en était plus sûr. Il venait une fois de plus de se confondre avec ses propres pensées.

Son camarade émit un petit soupir attirant l'attention de Rin sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si douces. Rin se demanda quel goût pourrait avoir un baiser sur ces lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait comment cela pourrait être d'embrasser un garçon, mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le faire. Rin se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ryûji. Après un moment, il répondit au baiser. Sa bouche avait un goût de sirop contre la toux et de jus d'orange, et Rin avait l'impression d'avoir lui aussi attrapé la grippe démoniaque. Son cœur battait vraiment fort, des courants électriques couraient dans ses veines, et le demi-démon se demanda s'il pouvait aller encore plus loin dans ce baiser.

Quelque chose le cogna soudain à la tête. Il lui a fallu un moment pour réaliser que Ryûji avait essayé de le frapper, mais qu'il était trop affaibli pour réussir à le repousser. Rin se redressa et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le malade se tourna vers lui, les lèvres humides et un air plus que contrarié sur le visage.

"Tu m'as embrassé," l'accusa-t-il.

Rin sourit. "Ouais. Tu as aimé ?"

"Tu m'as embrassé !"

"Je pensais qu'on avait déjà passé ça. Mais tu as aimé ?"

Le visage pâle de Bon rougit presque instantanément. "Ferme-la."

"Seulement si tu me dis que tu as aimé ça."

"Aimé quoi ?" Demanda Méphisto derrière Rin.

Rin sauta pratiquement hors de sa peau. Il pivota et se trouva face à Méphisto dans un uniforme d'infirmière ridicule, fixant d'un air renfrogné et impérieux les deux apprentis exorcistes. Bien qu'il ait troqué son chapeau haut de forme contre une coiffe d'infirmière, il ne pouvait apparemment pas résister à l'envie de décorer l'uniforme blanc avec un foulard à carreaux et des bas rayés.

"Il, euh, vient de s'évanouir en classe." Rin sentait son visage le brûler et se demanda si Méphisto savait qu'il venait d'embrasser le malade. Il n'était pas sûr de si c'était une mauvaise chose ou non, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on le sache.

"Comme tout le monde." Méphisto roula des yeux et lissa les plis de sa jupe. "Mais pourquoi aurait-il aimé cela ?"

"Je, euh, j'en avais assez de l'algèbre", déclara Ryûji.

"Uhm humh." Méphisto semblait assez sceptique, mais haussa les épaules. "Puisque tu l'as amené ici, je vais lui administrer un antibiotique avant de le renvoyer chez lui, comme pour tous les autres auparavant ~."

Rin hocha la tête et se tourna vers le lit. Ryûji regardait Rin, la bouche entrouverte. Rin lui sourit. "On pourra toujours réessayer quand tu iras mieux."

Ryuji fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Rin s'était éclipsé, le laissant à la miséricorde plutôt limitée de Méphisto. Il enroula sa queue de démon sous sa chemise avant de quitter la clinique et décida que la prochaine fois qu'il serait seul avec Bon, il l'embrasserait à nouveau. Il sentait que c'était un désir plutôt étrange, car ils étaient tous les deux des garçons, mais Rin le souhaitait et n'y voyait rien de mal. L'algèbre n'était peut être pas si ridicule que ça, pensait-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la classe. Si a + b = c, lui + Ryûji = un baiser super chaud.

L'algèbre était simple, finalement.


End file.
